Pokemon vs Digimon
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a story collaboration with Deviantart user Dragonskullalbe. Pokemon and Digimon were once united until they were split by Arceus and Azulongmon due to some unfortunate manipulation by the darkness to create tension. When war breaks out, it's up to female Lucario and Renamon to stop the ones they love before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon vs Digimon**

Story by

Dragonskullalbe and crashzilla09

**_Prologue_**

1,000 years ago, the two dimension worlds between the PokeWorld and the Digital World were once united. It was called PokeDigi World. Until dark clouds have covered the sky and the torment began.

The world was watched over by two Gods. One was a Pokemon named Arceus and the other was a Digimon named Azulongmon. A group of Pokemon and Digimon fighters called PokeDigi knights would fight off the dark monsters that tried to take over.

One day, they discovered that a darkness Pokemon follower named Darkrai was the one that started the apocalypse to the PokeDigi World. After a long time of fighting, the PokeDigi knights captured Darkrai and was brought before Arceus and Azulongmon. They sentenced Darkrai to be sealed into PokeDigi Box for all eternity.

In 1678, the Warriors of Darkness who has been sent by the Spirits Of Darkness to release Darkrai from the PokeDigi Box. Little did they know that it was guarded by two Legendary fighters. A Pokemon named Pikachu and a Digimon named Guilmon. They have attempted numerous times to release Darkrai, but failed.

Soon after, the dark monsters decided a new approach. They would disguise themselves like everyone else. Smell like them, sound like them, look like them, even have the same fighting moves. Sadly, the only ones that knew about them was Arceus and Azulongmon. They couldn't tell everyone straight forward. Because if they did, they would look like they were pointing at random monsters just to punish them for no good reason. So the best they could do was warn them.

After a while, tension started to build. Monsters were being manipulated into thinking the others were the evil ones.

Things were going so bad that Arceus and Azulongmon decided to split the world in half in hopes of getting rid of the darkness for good. One world had all the Pokemon and the other world had all the Digimon. The only connection between the worlds were the hidden portals that led to a secret spot where two portals led to the both worlds. Darkrai remained in the box and was kept in the secret world, locked away.

The only way for anyone to get to the box is if both of the Legendary fighters were present. They held the keys to free Darkrai.

Arceus and Azulongmon then wiped out the monsters memories, even Pikachu and Guilmon, so they won't think of them or want to see them. Because they could've wanted to start a war. Even though there were monsters that actually wanted to see each other, they still couldn't take the risk. Even though the darkness monster followers still had the memories because the Spirits of Darkness gave it back to them.

But, even with the memories of the other monsters gone, they still felt there was something missing. So both Arceus and Azulongmon gave them humans.

It was all good, but that doesn't mean the darkness can't also effect the humans. But even with the humans being effected by the darkness, there were still humans that fought against it. But it was in a different way. It was through their minds. Manipulations from the Spirits of Darkness themselves.

As time went on, technology was growing and the stories of the darkness were starting to sound like myths. Will darkness prevail? Will Darkrai be released? Only time will tell.

But, little did they know that the worlds that were once united will soon clash again. But this time.. it'll be war.

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my collaboration with Dragonskullalbe. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and I'll see ya around.


	2. The Beginning

**_The Beginning_**

Years later, In the PokeWorld, it was all peaceful and Pikachu was eating am apple next to his friend, Charmander.

"Charmander, how do you ever got a mate like Treecko's sister?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't know Pikachu, I guess giving her flowers. Why? You having trouble with Buneary?" Charmander asked.

"Well.. I guess I'm just afraid to ask her out" Pikachu said a little ashamed.

"Well, you could just go over to Buneary and just ask her out. I mean, it's not that hard to do. You ask her out, talk, sweet licking you lips and smooch" Charmander said as he grabbed Pikachu and kissed him.

Pikachu gets surprised and shocks Charmander, making him fly into the tree.

Pikachu spits and wipes his mouth off.

"Never.. do that.. again" Pikachu said.

"Uh.. Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me... heh" Charmander said embarrassed as he recovered.

Pikachu sighs.

"Let's just face it, I'll never be brave enough to ask her out" Pikachu said a little depressed.

Behind a tree, a Female Lucario is seen hiding. She stares at Pikachu. Ever since when they first met, she had this feeling for him. She had daydreams about him for a long time and has a desire to confess on how she really felt.

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, it was all peaceful as well. Guilmon was eating bread sitting next a Flamedramon with a purple helmet named Deflamedramon.

"I tell ya, Deflamedramon, I really want to tell Female Guilmon that I have feelings for her. But I don't know if shes dating or not. Do you know?" Guilmon said.

"I have no clue, Guilmon. I only had sex with Kumamon" Deflamedramon said.

"Wait.. which Kumamon was it?" Guilmon asked.

"The brown one" Deflamedramon said.

"Oh" Guilmon said.

"Hey, why won't you join us next time? It'll be fun" Deflamedramon said.

"No thanks" Guilmon said.

"C'mon Guilmon. You really need to join in. Please?" Deflamedramon said.

"No! I am straight!" Guilmon shouted.

Guilmon took a breath and continued.

"Look, it's just not my thing okay? I need a girl in my life" Guilmon said.

"Who needs girls when you got boys? Sometimes a white Leomon doesn't cut his nails and he scratches my back and feels so good! So good!" Deflamedramon said while remembering the pleasure he got.

Guilmon sighed.

"Deflamedramon.. you have a very bizarre fetish. You need to stop forcing me to join you. Like I said, it's just not my thing. Female Guilmon is the one I want" Guilmon said.

"Come on, Guilmon.." Deflamedramon said.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice! Now please.. go home, do whatever you want and leave me out of it!" Guilmon shouted.

Deflamedramon was silent. He then walked away with his head hanging. He then stopped for a moment.

"I was only trying to help.." Deflamedramon said in a hurt tone.

He then continued on home, leaving Guilmon alone.

Guilmon just sighed and thought over what he said. Was it a little harsh? Maybe. He knows Deflamedramon was only trying to help, but continuously urging him to join in can get annoying. But it's also hard to handle without someone being hurt in the end.

Renamon was standing on a roof over near Guilmon. She stares down at him and remembers all the intense fights they went through together.

'I need to confess my true feelings to Guilmon. But how?' Renamon thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Gothitelle is searching for the secret portals. Until Darkrai spoke to her telepathically. Then she sees an image of Darkrai.

"_Gothitelle!_" Darkrai said telepathically.

"_Yes, Darkrai_?" Gothitelle asked.

"_Have you found the portals yet?_" Darkrai asked.

"_Not yet, but I will soon_" Gothitelle said.

"_Good. As soon as you do, be sure to find the warriors responsible for this outrage! I want to make both worlds to suffer from all the years of keeping me in this damn box!_" Darkrai said.

"_I will. I miss you, my love_" Gothitelle said.

"_I know you'll make us proud. Once I'm free, and all the fighting is done, I promise to make you my queen. And we'll rule both worlds.. together_" Darkrai said.

"_I love you.._" Gothitelle said.

"_And I love you.._" Darkrai said.

They reach to touch each other's hand and they faze through each other. Then Darkrai disappears.

'They will pay, my love. They will pay' Gothitelle thought to herself.

To be continued...

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think.


End file.
